Carnival Folk
by MidnightEden234
Summary: When Ichigo walked into Karakura Carnival, the last thing he expected to find was Hichigo Shirosaki. This mysterious man seems to be more than just what the eye can see. A supernatural being, as Ichigo discovers, that wants to make Ichigo his mate. HichiIchi Update: Each chapter will be a repeat of the story, but in different POVs. Ichigo, Shirosaki, etc.


Bright green leaves stained the blue sky. A cold wind blew gently across the busy street as tons of college or high school student's moseyed on over to the great gates of Karakura Carnival. I'd say I was one of them, but the truth was I wasn't. Sure we were all headed to the same place... that was where our similarities ended.

First of all, everyone here was comfortable in jeans or track pants, a muscle shirt or sport shirt and shoes or flip flops. I was clad in black boots, black leather pants and a light black jacket. Secondly, I was one hundred percent sure that for every third man here, the girl clinging to their arm was a whore. I didn't have a girlfriend. Honestly I don't give a shit.

I was easily three or four more minutes away from the gate when I got a sense of being followed. I realise I'm in a big crowd, but that didn't stop my senses. I stopped walking and turned my head so that my chin hovered gently over my left shoulder. From the corner of my eye there was a blur of red. If that hadn't proven it, then the panting and stomping of feet surely did.

Renji slapped his hand onto my shoulder, using my body as a brace in order to not fall over as he gasped for air. After catching his breath, he turned to me with a smirk and said, "You're a right fast bastard, y'know that Kurosaki?"

"Oh, I'm not fast, you're just slow," I responded quickly. You could say I had a talent for coming up with replies, but the simple truth was everyone was just too slow. I could hear what they were going to say miles before they even said it.

"Trust me, you're just fast." That was a terrible reply, even for Renji. "So, are you going to the Carnival?" ...which would explain the sudden change of topic.

"Well, let's see, I'm heading towards a part of Karakura which is completely empty, save for the Carnival. Do you think I'm going?"

"Geez, don't get your pants in a knot... they're not in a knot, are they?" Idiot. As if he could ever turn me on. And besides, I'm not straight nor am I gay. I have no interest in romance at all.

"No, now get your straight ass out of my face."

Renji let go of my shoulder and took the walking lead. It wasn't too long of an awkward silence later that we arrived at the gates. I paid for us both and we entered the all too familiar grounds of Karakura Carnival.

Wild expanses of ribbon and balloons littered the great archway of the Carnival's entrance. Screams and laughter flooded through the air as people, either brave or stupid, sat in the rubber seats of an amusement ride. To anyone in Karakura town the carts or chairs or whatever the hell you got strapped down in for twenty second of your life were just ways to show your friends how cool you were. I was different. I saw these as an escape route from real life.

The only reason I came here today was because of the rides. I loved the rush I received from flying through the air at 100 miles per hour. I had no fear of falling and hence I never screamed, but rather I focused on the feeling of cold air gliding across my face. Roller coasters and other shit like 'em were the only things in this world faster than me.

And they also provided the perfect excuse to escape my family for a few hours. Ha! If you can even call us a family... My mom passed away when I was seven, my father blaming her death on me, and my sisters just went with the flow as to not get into trouble. Our 'family' acted more like a cat (me) getting barked at by a dog (my dad) while the mice (my sisters) were too scared to do anything about it.

But enough of flash backs and bull shit... Renji and I made our way through the crowds of people. Ugh, again, these people were fucked up. The girls plastered their faces with makeup to no end, the boys so buffed and full of themselves it was a real wonder how their egos weren't suffocating their girlfriends.

It was all for show though, no one in this entire crowd could fight for shit. Well, Renji could whoop their asses if need be, but that was only because out of all of _them_ he was the strongest.

As for me? Well, I don't want to brag, but I could kick down my dad by the time I was eight. I had muscle, sure, but my arms weren't thick and nor was my head. I didn't fall for steroids or any other drug for that matter, I was simply me. I was Goth, a teenager that hated to wear anything that wasn't at least eighty percent black, a boy with natural orange hair and according to the 'normal' people I was a **freak.**

Well, in their case, I'd much rather be a freak than be normal.

"Hey, Ichigo, check it out!"

I was brought out of my thoughts by that call. I followed Renji's finger to a giant black and purple, circus style tent.

That was new.

I felt drawn to it. I had to go there. It was like a rope had suddenly been attached to my chest and it pulled me towards the plastic building. The wind seemed to be pushing me towards the tent. Whispers ghosted over my ears, calling me.

"Umm..." Renji groaned. I blinked and the spell I had been put under disappeared. I looked back to Renji who was currently reading a text on his phone. "Yo, sorry to drop you and leave, but Rukia wants to meet me over at the games."

I gave him a smile, a fake one but I knew I could pull it off well enough that Renji wouldn't notice. "Go right ahead. I wanna check the tent out."

"You sure?"

"Idiot, I'm seventeen, it isn't like I don't know how to walk around by myself. Now go get lost with your girl, and tell the midget I say hi."

To this Renji chuckled. He pocketed his phone, bid me farewell and ran off. I rolled my eyes. Rukia, the little... thing had such a tight leash around Renji's neck and neither of them were able to pool in enough IQ to figure it out.

Which somehow reminded me... I turned back around to face the tent, suddenly feeling drawn to it once more. I couldn't explain the feelings that welled up inside me every time I thought about entering. The place gave off a dangerous vibe, but that only seemed to attract me more.

Soon enough I found myself at the door of the tent. With no hesitation, I reached forward and took hold of the flap, finding it surprisingly heavy as I slid the plastic open.

At first sight it seemed as though there were no lights on and the tent was simply not in use, but apon further inspection I noticed that there was some sort of show going on for which the lights were dimmed. There was a girl, short black hair and thin body, standing on a stage talking to the few twenty people that had appeared. Curiosity got the best of me and I wandered in.

"You at the back!" the girl called.

I froze. Shit. Was I not supposed to come in?

"Well, don't just stand there! Come take a seat! We've been expecting you..."

Her voice was soft, yet demanding and so it seemed like an impossible idea to not listen to her. I walked in, careful to walk slowly enough so that I wouldn't trip. I received a few awkward stares, but it was nothing I wasn't used to. After finding a spot to sit, surprisingly right at the front, she spoke up again.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and everything else! I am Tatsuki Arisawa, your hostess for this afternoon! We'd like to ask that no matter what happens you do not leave your seat, I assure you nothing bad is going to happen..."

I kind of tuned out the rest of her speech. My mind had begun to wonder what exactly she had meant by "everything else", but in truth I just felt bored. It was like I was waiting for something to happen, something important that I just couldn't remember.

"...Ulquiorra!"

My attention returned when everyone started clapping. I watched as the girl, Tatsuki seemed to fade into the shadows as the spot light moved from her and onto a still figure. Ulquiorra, I guess was his name, had no expression, two black streaks that looked like tears falling from his eyes and he held two blocks in each hand. With simple movements, he tossed them into the air, but the blocks didn't return. They remained in the air, floating and moving in a circular motion.

I watched curiously as the four blocks became eight, then twelve, then sixteen and so on until there were so many I couldn't keep track anymore. They built themselves into a platform which slowly lowered itself back onto the stage. Standing on top of the platform was a new figure.

"A warm welcome to Tensa!" Tatsuki shouted from directly beside me. I had to fight the urge to scream "Holy Shit" and nearly fell out of my chair. How the hell did she do that? No one can sneak up on me, and yet there she had done it without so much as a warning!

Everyone clapped again and I was forced to look away from the girl. I looked back in time to see the blocks disappear... through... the... floor... and to watch the new one, Tensa, bow. Tensa and Ulquiorra, I noticed quickly, shared the same expression and the same hair, except Tensa's hair held more of a wave.

Tensa and Ulquiorra set to work on the next act instantly. Tensa revealed a table out of the shadows behind them and removed a black sheet that had been resting on it. I dozed off again, that feeling of waiting for something returning. What felt like five minutes passed before I was snapped back into the action by something giant, orange and dragon shaped. I swear on my life it was headed straight for me, but before I could even react the thing disappeared in a mysterious flash of blue.

Needless to say, I didn't doze off again for a while...

After Ulquiorra and Tensa left the stage, Tatsuki introduced the next person as someone named Grimmjaw. A load of ropes suddenly dropped and hung on the stage, and I was about to start fantasizing about why when a man with blue hair came bounding on. I found myself staring at his hair, and it wasn't because of the color, but because there appeared to be long, pointed ears sticking out of the mess. This man had cat ears... and a tail too!

The hybrid gave a wink to the audience, making some girls squeal, before he grasped onto one of the ropes and wrapped it around himself. Grimmjaw did some twisted form of gymnastics all while making sexual gestures towards the now known women of the audience. Honestly... it was a little disturbing.

Grimmjaw swung from rope to rope until suddenly stopping in the middle. He did this cool backflip thing in which he spun several times over before flying off the ropes and latching onto another rope... with his tail. Then out of nowhere came a giant flash of green smoke and everything, including Grimmjaw, disappeared. I wasn't even left with time to wonder how they managed to pull that off before another dark haired character showed up.

Tatsuki introduced him as Stark, and to be honest he kinda intrigued me. It could have been the fact that around his waist was two guns. Instantly he drew and without warning he shot. I heard the bullet collide with something above my head, and another two bullets hit their mark on the other side of the crowd. I slowly looked up to see glow-in-the-dark paint splatted against a dish shaped platform. The two other bullets having the same effect elsewhere.

"Wow..." I murmured quietly. That was a very quick and accurate draw, considering I heard only one shot and three bullets had hit their mark. After a few more dangerous and interesting shots, Stark vanished beneath a black cloak and stood there while Tatsuki returned once again.

"You've followed us so far, and we've almost reached the end! So here, I present to you the pinnacle of our existence, the master of our world, the one and only: Shirosaki Hichigo!"

For a moment I thought she had said my name. Shirosaki was just one word away from Kurosaki, and Hichigo was just a mere letter different from my own name... Shirosaki Hichigo... The name sounded so intriguing. It brought me excitement, joy, familiarity and a whole bunch of emotions I wasn't familiar with. Just who the hell was this guy?

All of my thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as the cloaked figure once again begun to move. A beautiful, white, shimmering arm escaped it's confinement within the cloak, a second one soon following. The cloak fell to the floor vanishing into a black fog as this god-like creature turned to face me. His lips curved into a mischievous smirk, something that had made my manhood twitch... No! He was facing the audience Ichigo, the audience!

Shirosaki's feet were bare, gracefully being dragged across the stage like a flightless bird waltzing across the grasslands. My eyes wandered higher to find that his body was covered in thick layers of white robes and a hakama. I couldn't help but feel that those clothes shouldn't be on him... that they needed to come off. I could feel the blood between my legs begin to stir... No! Bad Ichigo! Bad!

And then, as if he had read my mind, Shirosaki began to slowly strip earning a few whistles from the audience. I had yet to look at his face, and after he removed his clothing till only the hakama was left, I did exactly that.

Then it struck me. This was what I had been waiting for! This man was why I had been drawn here! Don't ask me why, or even how I know, but I just did. I could almost see the strings he was using to pull me closer, to draw me in... Nothing else mattered right now. My mind was completely occupied with the work of art in front of me!

I didn't know when or how, but a pole had appeared. Five poles. Shirosaki wrapped his legs around the center pole giving a few beastly thrusts before snapping his body backwards to grab another pole. With a combination of Shirosaki's glorious stomach muscles and his perfectly sculpted arms, he began to climb the poles, continuously grinding and thrusting furiously against the center pole.

Then he fell... sort of. Before reaching the ground he snapped into a cat-like position and landed with a very soft thud. I realised then that my heart was beating just as loud and continued to beat louder as the albino crawled his way over to the edge of the stage. Shirosaki's eyes caught mine and I froze. His eyes weren't normal, they belonged to freak, a beautiful sexy freak.

I could've sworn that the temperature had increased around here by at least ten digits. Shirosaki seemed to be moving too fast for me to keep up. Can you imagine? I, Kurosaki Ichigo, the fastest person in the world was currently moving too slow for a tease! A tease of all people! A tease... a tease... Oh God. His teasing had worked.

I watched him work his poles again. Thrusting and snapping his wild hips to no end. I grew envious of the pole and it sickened me, but somewhere deep down I could feel my own desires bubbling. I wanted so badly to explore that milky skin, to kiss those pale lips, to gaze deep into those mysteriously sinful eyes...

I watched Shirosaki as he slowly undid the highly noticeable black band that kept his hakama up, but before I could see more he became nothing more than a shadow. Sparks flew in all directions, red smoke poured out into the crowd and I was left there alone with all the normal people once again.

I couldn't believe it. What a show.

And holy fuck I was hard. I couldn't believe it. Never, not once in my entire life did I ever feel attracted to another person... And then Shirosaki appeared and suddenly I couldn't control myself. I was flustered, blushing, my pants were tight, my feet were glued to the floor, I was at the edge of my seat and my entire body was covered in cold sweat.

Ho... ly... fuck...

My hand was shaky, I dimly noticed, when I ran it through my hair. I fell back against my chair, trying desperately to rid the delicious images of Shirosaki from my mind, but finding it pretty much impossible. Instead I decided to focus my efforts on getting rid of the raging boner that sat within my pants, hurting like fucking hell against the leather.

Then suddenly a hand was snaking its way around my thigh, a gasp unwillingly escaping my lips as hot breath steamed my neck. "I see you liked my show," a deep, charming and somewhat eerie voice piped up from behind me. I hadn't turned around and I already knew it was **him**.

I didn't even have the capability to respond as his hand moved sinfully across the hem of my pants.

"Come with me, little one. I wish to make ya mine."

There it was again; the unrelenting pull. I could feel myself become more attracted to him by the second, if that was even possible. It didn't help that my body was already following him out the back exit. When we stepped out into the light, I felt like hissing. My eyes shut instantly and uncomfortable heat rose all across my body. Damn, I didn't remember it being so bright out here. I guess that's what happens when you sit inside a pitch-black tent for forty minutes.

"Relax aibou." Shirosaki extended his hand while hanging off the side of a trailer. "Come inside, it'll feel better when ya do."

I took his hand, a zing of pure ecstasy spreading through my veins. I could practically see the dark aura Shirosaki radiated, his hot touch making every hair on the back of my neck stand tall.

And then I realised... I took my hand away. He wasn't human! No freaking way! Not with eyes like those or skin like that!

Shirosaki chuckled, and I wondered if that was a good or bad sign. "So, you are as smart as ya look." My eyes widened drastically. I was right? He wasn't human? "Oh yes, Kurosaki Ichigo, you are indeed right. I am as far from human as you are..."

"D-Doesn't that... m-make you human?" Stupid! I wanted to slap myself for asking such a ridiculous question with such a weak voice! ...and not to mention I could've been using my time to run away...

"No, my pet..." I gasped with shock, filled head to toe with fear. Shirosaki had vanished into thin air, reappearing behind me with his hand in my hair and the other on my shoulder. "It makes you like me."

I was thrown forward. I failed to catch myself with my feet and tripped over the first step of his trailer. I prepared myself for the inevitable smacking of my forehead against the ground, but instead landed on my back onto something soft.

Oh shit. It was a bed. Shirosaki's bed.

Weight sat just below my throbbing problem; the cause, Shirosaki, grinning mercilessly down at my scowling expression. "Ichigo," his silky voice was like honey, sweet and pure, as it gracefully soared from his lips. "Answer me Ichigo."

"Shi... Shiros-saki..."

I felt his hand on my cheek. So... soft... "Good."

I jerked away, shutting my eyes so his could no longer draw me in. "Get o-off me! Y-You're not human!"

"On the contrary, yer the same as me-"

"That's a lie!" I suddenly burst.

"Say whatever ya like, the fact remains that yer different."

My eyes opened just the slightest bit, but it was enough for his burning gold eyes to capture me. My god... his eyes held so much heat I was surprised they weren't melting.

"You know it too. You can feel the hatred boiling inside. You can pretend to be human and live amongst them, but you will never be one of them." His fingers began to comb through my hair. It was a relaxing touch, one that made me clear everything from my mind except what I saw right in front of me. Even if it was Shirosaki...

"Why..." I murmured, "Why me?"

"I told you, didn't I...?" Shirosaki began to lean in towards my face, intentionally pressing his stomach against my arousal. "You, Kurosaki Ichigo, are just like me. And I'm going to make ya mine."

"What...?"

Shirosaki chuckled again, the rumbling against my member driving me _insane_! "Of all the sixty thousand shows I've participated in, never once have I ever been intrigued by someone as much as I have ya. Some men have darkness in their hearts, but you..." he paused to like his lips. "Yer the embodiment."

My heart pounded furiously in my head, my chest heaving up in down as I panted. I mean, sure I was different, but to be actually evil was a completely different thing!

"Still don't believe me, do you? Here, let me explain to you the rules of our kind. It might help you to understand..." Shirosaki brought his lips up close to mine. "First of all," he took his lips away, "we are born through antagonizing pain and suffering, like losing a close family member at a young age or being tortured by others to our breaking points. You, poor boy, suffered both."

"How do you know anything about me," I hissed. My mother's death was a touchy subject, I hated whenever someone brought it up.

But, his touch in my hair once again relaxed me. "Rule number two; when our mate is born, fate has a funny way of luring us together. I was drawn here by an ad ten years ago. Apon arrival I was suddenly drawn to the river where I saw ya cryin' over yer mother's body."

I would've been shocked, hell I should've been! But his hand in my hair had me permanently relaxed.

"Y'know, with you making a face like that I might not be able to control myself much longer..."

My eyes widened. "W-What?"

Shirosaki chuckled and our eyes connected for a brief few moments. I saw something buried beneath the cold, golden color... something that seemed to be fighting its way to the top. Shirosaki's eyes looked hungry; kinda like anyone else's eyes before they ate, but his hunger was aimed for me.

"Rule number three; the younger mate will subconsciously be drawn towards the older, unable to explain why such darkness has taken root within until they mature to ten years of age."

"But I'm seventeen-"

"Ah," he placed a finger on my lips. "_You _are seventeen, but the darkness, the _real _you, will be ten years old in about ten seconds."

My eyes widened. 10... I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. 9... My head started to spin. 8... My vision went blurry. 7... My fingers went numb. 6... I started sweating. 5... I could feel my bones popping and cracking. 4... My muscles were stretching. 3... Everything burned. 2... All I could feel was pain. 1... Silence.

* * *

I felt at peace with my head resting on a pillow. My arms were wrapped around my head, shielding my eyes from the light. I snuggled my face deeper into the pillow, feeling not tired but I simply had no reason to get up. That was until I realised just whose bed I was lying in. I jumped awake, half expecting Shirosaki to be lying beside or on top of me, but what I didn't expect was the smell of bacon. I turned my head to the kitchen, ah, so that's where Shirosaki was. He was... cooking?

"Good morning Ichigo. Have a good sleep?"

The more I sat up, the more I came to realise I was naked... "How long have I been out?"

"About a month." Shirosaki replied casually.

"A month?" The gasp escaped my lips. The loud volume was non-intentional.

"MmmHmm..." He hummed, shuffling a few strips of bacon onto a plate. "Would you like some?"

"What's wrong with you? I've been unconscious for a month, lying here in your room after you... kidnapped me! And all you can say is: Do I want any bacon?!"

Shirosaki smirked. "Technically you wanted to follow me, that doesn't qualify as kidnapping." He ignored all but one piece of bacon and sat down beside me. I shuffled away, but he just shuffled closer. Taking the bacon into his mouth with his tongue, he began to seductively lick the piece of meat, before finally eating it. "Besides, it's not like you have a home to return to... and I highly doubt ya wanna leave."

I could already feel my face heating up. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, both because of his position, I'd never know. "Wh-What does that mean?"

"That means I know you don't want to leave me." He pressed his body against mine, shoving me forcibly against the bed. I groaned, loudly, when his hand suddenly grabbed my dick, stroking my whole length harshly. "I'm gonna take ya, make ya mine and fuck yer brains out. Right here, right now."

I tried to voice the concerns of my logic, but all that came out were moans from a totally different person. I could feel my eyes become glazed over in lust as he continued to mercilessly abuse my manhood. Damn it... It felt good!

"Ngh... d-don't..."

"What was that? I didn't hear ya Ichi." Shirosaki smirked, making me wanna... taste... those... lips.

I was torn between pushing him off and screaming for more. I fought for my logical side, the side that said I shouldn't be doing this. I went to tell him off, but what came out was this; "Don't stop!"

What the hell was wrong with me? Don't stop? I should be pushing him away, not asking for more ...right? Worse came to worse when he replied, "Wasn't planning on it, Ichigo." And he attacked my neck, nipping and sucking at it relentlessly.

I felt the bed disappear, everything becoming twenty times darker. I took a dazed look around, finding that our surrounds had become nothing but an endless black. We floated in the middle of the abyss, surrounded on all sides by nothing.

Then suddenly I felt something probing at my entrance. I let out a loud yelp, something that made Shirosaki's face light up. My fear increasing twice more when I realised both his hands were occupied with my hair and manhood to possibly be what had attacked me.

"Mmm... That was an interesting noise," Shirosaki purred. Damn bastard, well at least one of us was having fun... Though I'd much rather shove something up his ass and see how he liked it.

It attacked me again and I let out another fear filled noise. I didn't care about my dignity anymore, what mattered was finding out what the hell kept intruding a rather personal space.

"Ya like that Ichigo?" Shirosaki laughed, "Yer face says ya do, yet you sound a little _scared_."

I gritted my teeth, muttering "Bastard" under my breath. I shot him a warning glare, he responded with a harsh squeeze that had me writhing and screaming out in desire.

"Let me explain to you rule four." He pressed his cheek against mine. Shirosaki's scent, vanilla and lilac, invaded my nose and made me feel high. His tongue played with my earlobe, a strange but arousing feeling nonetheless. "The older mate watches over the younger until the younger awakens. And once the younger awakens, an unbreakable bond is created so that both mates can know the other's whereabouts at all times, so that none can die while the other lives and so that an irresistible pull makes the younger obedient to the older."

"O-Obedient?"

"That's right, little one, and yer doing such a good job already." Shirosaki squeezed again and I found myself arching into him. I fought the urge to thrust, my mind telling me it'd be a bad idea. "I'm not even vocalizing my orders, and yer obeying them perfectly."

The thing pried into my entrance once more, this time gently and in a wiggling motion. I felt disturbed beyond all reason, and yet pain and pleasure still managed to overthrow my mind. The object was oily and smooth, long and really big. I couldn't help the scream that tore its way out of my lips as the thing kept shoving itself up my ass.

"Yer wonderfully tight."

"What the h-ELL is th-that?"

"Are you a virgin? I won't laugh if you say yes."

"Answer me!"

"A tail."

I blinked, screaming out once more as that thing pushed itself further inside of me. "Exc-cuse me?"

"It's my tail Ichigo." With just as much force as it used to shove in, it pulled out. I grunted; a little disappointed when all the pleasure I had been feeling vanished. Shirosaki stepped back, leaving me to hover in the darkness by myself. It was then that I noticed something white and snake-like (except that it had no scales) had surrounded me and Shirosaki. My eyes followed this intriguing object from its red tip all the way down to behind Shirosaki... was that his tail?

"What is..." I stopped when I looked at him, his appearance undoubtedly different. Shirosaki's legs were covered in a gentle white hakama. His glorious abs were left uncovered and bare. Black wings sprawled out behind him seemingly blending into the darkness but holding a beautiful light that only I felt could see. Shirosaki's hands were covered in a thin layer of loose, grey bandage while his fingers were adorned with black talons.

"Hmm... Do ya like what you see Ichi?" Shirosaki chuckled, dragging one of his claws past my cheek and down my throat. "I like what I see too."

"Ha... Huah?" I choked. The look in his golden eyes made maniacal and cunning.

Shirosaki turned my head to the left, a mirror entering my vision. He gave me a gentile push and uncoiled his tail from around the both of us. I cautiously walked forward, a little nervous as to what I would find.

No, this was ridiculous. I wasn't some monster-freak-angel-thing. I was me, Ichigo Kurosaki, going on eighteen and into grade twelve. When I arrived at the mirror it was proven to me that I could never have been so wrong in my entire life.

My chin dropped and my reflection's did the same, though it couldn't have been my reflection, could it? No... For starters, my eyes were brown, not molten orange. And my hair didn't touch my shoulders, let alone sink over, nor was it bleached white at the ends. I didn't have fangs, yet there the overlarge canines sat. I was naked, obviously thanks to Shiro... And I most certainly didn't have giant, black, feather filled wings. No, I was imagining all of this...

"You're beautiful, Ichigo."

I turned to him when he called me, my new eyes able to see every last detail on his perfect body. _**I **_was beautiful? No, he was the one who owned that title. Shirosaki was far better looking that I, he was far stronger, far more mature, far more...

Ah, there it is again. The pull. It was growing stronger too. I no longer felt just a string, but I felt attached, I felt a need. I felt a want to have him. This hunger was over riding my senses and I couldn't fight it.

I reached my hand out to touch his face. I felt childish and stupid, but I desperately wanted to feel his flawless white skin. Something rattled, a shackle, which had been attached to my wrist. I went to further examine it, but was stopped when Shirosaki took hold of my arms.

"Rule number five," he said as his fingers slowly wrapped around the band. "Mates are proven fated for each other when they can take off the shackles that bind their partner's soul to the earth." With a simple movement he cracked off my left shackle. "Meaning, I take off yours and you take off mine, then we are free to use our full abilities and the rules of the living no longer apply."

"Rules of the living?"

Shirosaki moved his hands to my right wrist. "We are created from humans, therefor their rules of family and friends continue to bind us to this planet. For example: right now you are bound by your duty to obey your father and mother, and your duty to protect your younger siblings. It won't matter if they die, so long as your soul remains connected by these chains you will never be able to move on. I, your mate, am the only one who can remove these links."

"And that would leave me with only the responsibility of protecting you." I realised out loud.

After Shirosaki nodded, him and I caught each other's eyes and continued to stare in silence for a long time. I thought about everything that he said and narrowed it down to this; if he removes my shackles, I become bound to him and if I remove his, he becomes bound to me. We would be mates as he said.

After that my mind was made up. I practically growled, "Take it off."

Shirosaki pulled, shattering the golden band, then held out his arms. I undid each of his shackles, with each broken band I felt better about what I was doing. As soon as the second shackle fell to the floor Shirosaki attacked me.

He seized my manhood in a furious hold then silenced my moans in a hot kiss. This time felt different from the last. It was almost like Shirosaki had been holding back and now that he was free he had become a totally different person. Mind you, he could've said the same about me. This time power and confidence bubbled throughout my entire body. That, mixed with pleasure, was a very good feeling.

Shirosaki's tail had intruded my entrance again. I shivered from the feeling and gasped from the unsuspected entry. Shirosaki's tail was huge, like freaking gigantic, and it sent pain and pleasure up my spine.

"Ngh... S-Shiro!" He caught my lips in another searing kiss. Shiro (I think he and I both like the nickname) shoved his tongue through my awaiting lips, toying with my own inexperience, exploring my teeth and touching places I didn't even know could feel good! After Shiro pulled away it was like he took the pressure from our kiss and used it to drive his tail further into my ass. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

"You really seem to get a good kick out of that," He mused. That was the last thing I heard Shiro say before my hearing became lost in a thick cloud of pleasure. My head buzzed, my vision caught on his pointed grin, pleasure burned throughout my entire body. I wasn't stupid. I knew the reason. Shiro's tail had nailed my prostate.

Shiro hadn't failed to notice, his grin growing impossibly bigger as his eyes fought to catch mine. I was still lost in the pleasure, but I could tell he was looking into my eyes. Let me tell you, you'll never know just how sensitive you are until some demon-angel's tail is shoved up your ass!

"Ah, so I found it, ne? That look on yer face says everything, my pet." Shiro laughed. I didn't like being called his 'pet', but as soon as I felt a tongue drag itself around my erection, I couldn't have given a fucking shit about what he called me.

Shiro stared up at me, hunger and satisfaction clearly expressed across his pale face. His continuous teasing making a deadly contrast with the pleasure I was receiving from behind. Shiro was so close to sending me over the top... so **damn **close.

I found myself arching into Shiro's mouth when his teeth had finally touched my burning erection. He took it slow, taking in only the very tip. My hands strangled Shiro's silky hair, my hips shaking beneath his masterful work while his strong hands held me down.

His touch was like a drug. I had a single taste, and he'd already gotten me addicted. I wanted more and I'll scream until my voice shatters if that meant I'd receive it.

And Shiro complied, continuing to take in more and more of my majorly abused arousal. He'd drag his tongue halfway, stop, give a good suck then pull black. Shiro's lips never broke contact, yet he still managed to get away with teasing.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Shiro took everything into his mouth. I hissed at the sudden heat, my eyes bolting shut and patterns dancing around my vision. Shiro scraped his teeth across my full length and I full out screamed. The pain, the pleasure and the heat~ god it all felt so good!

Shiro gave me a harsh suck and I could feel myself tighten around his tail which, by the way, was currently grinding into my prostate. I was beginning to slip... I seriously couldn't hold on much longer...

I could feel pleasure blinding my vision, the pressure in my arousal vanishing slowly as I had my first orgasm ever. My first release sprayed deep into Shiro's throat, the Dark Angel swallowing it greedily and licking up anything that had escaped his mouth. I tried to give him an apologetic look to make up for the lack of warning, but he merely smirked and crawled back up my body.

Shiro bit at my nipple and I let out a yelp. It was obvious he wasn't finished with me yet. Part of my mind was begging me to sleep, but the rest was screaming out in joy at the notice of more pleasure. Shiro had removed his tail, pain momentarily clouding my pleasure as he pulled it out. I was left panting and forced into whimpering as he continued to play around with my chest.

A white hand used a firm grip on my shoulder, teeth and tongue continued to torture my nipple while a second white hand toyed with the other nub.

What I assume was his tail had reappeared, only this time around my left ankle. I swore it must've been part snake as it coiled its way up my leg, stopping just a mere inch beneath my knee. When the same thing happened to my right, I knew immediately that this was no longer Shirosaki. I looked down with fear, my eyes falling onto what looked like a black, transparent tentacle. I tried to escape the thing's grasp, but it seemed to stick to me like it was glued on.

"Mmm..." Shiro moaned, leaning back from my body. "You taste amazing..."

"That's all well," I grumbled sarcastically. "What the hell is _that_?"

"A gift." They suddenly started climbing again. "Something only I can give... And I think you'll enjoy it quite nicely."

I swear this should've been a great turn off, but it could only turn me on more. I watched helplessly as more of these 'gifts' took hold of my arms, crawled across my back, wrapped around my midriff, gagged me, blindfolded me and pretty much ensnared everything other than my ass and my dick. They left those for Shiro.

Following almost immediately, Shiro pushed himself through my entrance and managed to shove himself completely inside. I let out a wild cry. Pain shot throughout my entire being as cause from this sudden act. I hadn't expected for him to enter me without warning like that. I was thankful, though, that Shiro stayed still for a few moments allowing me to get use to his size.

I gave him a nod, saying that I was ready, before he withdrew and slammed back in with twice as much force. I screamed bloody murder for the first few rounds as nothing but pain seemed to come out of this. But after the fourth or fifth thrust all the pain begun to fade and pleasure was left in its wake.

Both Shiro's hands grabbed my erect dick and begun to pump it. He squeezed tightly making everything turn hot! The pain had reduced itself to nothing and pleasure had begun to corrupt my mind.

"Aren't you getting a little wet there, eh Ichi?" The sultry purr wrapped around my brain. Weird, I know, but that was exactly the feeling.

With each blow he nailed my prostate with intense accuracy. It was spine tingling, mind blowing, absolutely lust-worthy pleasure. "Damn... Sh-Shi- Huah~!" The fact that I was able to speak meant that those tentacle things were gone.

I could sense his joy just as well as if it were my own. It was a strange sensation, but it was almost as if I could read his mind and share his emotions.

"Holy fuck!" I grunted. I couldn't hold on any longer... My mind was slipping, I was about to break...

"Come for me Ichi," Shiro all but begged, "it'll be great."

That was all the push I needed. I came, much harder than the last, shockwaves of my orgasm hitting me harder than ever before. Even as I released, Shiro still continued to rock against me. I unwillingly clamped down against his manhood, instinct forcing me to block the intrusion. I could hear Shiro moan, and so, just for an experiment, I squeezed harder. Shiro let out another (and might I add sexy) moan causing a smile to grace my lips. I could finally return some of the pleasure that he brought me.

"Ah... Ichi... d-don't do th-that..."

I couldn't help the chuckle that had escaped my lips. "Problem Shiro?"

He moaned into my shoulder and I let out another chuckle. Shiro released deep within me, and holy shit was it ever good. His hot seed sprayed everywhere, warmth filling my insides in the most amazingly sinful way... It was indescribable.

"You..." I panted, at my limits, exhaustion taking control. "You're in... so deep- AH!"

He pulled out, both pain and pleasure shooting throughout my body. I felt the lustful sensations roar through my body like thunder and crack like lightning to the very tips of my fingers.

I moaned softly and jerked a little when his hand rolled across my stomach. Shiro pulled me against him, very sloppily, but he was probably just as tired as I was.

"Yer... so hot..." Shiro breathed into my hair. "I swear... I wanna eat ya up."

"Bastard..." I mumbled, "You already have... Now... mind telling me... what those... things from before were?"

I could feel him chuckling. "They're shadows, Ichi. They've... how should I put this... taken root... in yer soul. I told ya, it's my gift... after all... yer mate is the King of Hell."

"...What?!"

Shiro laughed, a truly amazing sound, mind you. I wanted to hear more, and I swore from this day I'd make him laugh as much as I possibly could.

And I kept that self-promise. I heard Shiro laugh at least twice a day, and I never grew tired of it. He was such a good partner to spend eternity with. Shiro was everything I wasn't. He was brave, courageous, smart... and sometimes a little outlandish, but nothing he ever did upset me. Blame it on our bond, or just awkward luck, but I believe this was destined. Call me cheesy, but he and I were meant for each other. I could feel it in my heart.

After a few years, my father started noticing how I didn't age. He called me a freak, to which I simply round house kicked (something Shiro taught me) his head into a wall and successfully knocked him unconscious. I tried to say good bye to Karin and Yuzu, but they were just too scared to even look at me, and I ended up just taking my things and leaving. I moved into Shiro's little trailer and spent the days working with him and my new friends (the circus freaks) on the show, while I spent my nights... ahem... with Shiro... doing stuff...

Shiro and I travelled the world with his; well I guess it's ours now, our freak show. We memorised Paris, London, Tokyo, Las Vegas and New York by heart, understood every freaking language known to man, became the authors of several bestselling books and even became actors just for the fun of it.

Decades and centuries rolled by.

Nothing could separate Shiro and me.

And nothing ever would.

We were immortal, and in perfect love.


End file.
